A Somebody's Day in the Organization
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Just got kinda bored with the same old stuff I do and decided to do a Xigbar fic. So here it is, not sure if its good, but... Enjoy! :D


"Dude, I am bored…." I mutter, scanning my room with a distasteful look, the room is dark, black and purple being the base colors, Within Temptation blaring around my room, the stereo jumping with the bass. Brazenheart looks at me with a 'well do something about it' look in his hawky gold eye. He ruffles his feathers and settled back down on his perch, closing his eyes and going for a nap. I roll my eyes and flip off the bed, having been hanging upside down. I turn off my music and leave my room. I merely walk around the castle, trying to avoid Xemnas and Saix. The two are rather peeved at me for a small prank I pulled on them. The jerks deserved it. If all the other Nobodies in Organization Thirteen knew what those two were planning, they'd high tail it out of here. But they don't, and all of them are going to die because I can't tell them.

I walk by the Grey Area, a few members give me glances, only to look back at what they are doing. I am bit of a loner in Organization Thirteen, that bitch Larxene won't let me forget it either. So what I didn't click with everyone else. I had fucking tried though. Bitch.

Speaking of the devil, here comes the uber bitch on wheels. I give a huff and try to go pass her, but she won't have it, she grabs my arm stopping me.

"Where you going?" She says with that bitchy tone of hers. I roll my eyes.

"Where ever you're not." I hiss, taking my arm back. Larxene gives me a hot glare, grabbing my arm and slamming me against the wall. A knife to my throat.

"Don't you talk to me like that, worm." She hisses. I glare at her, about to spit in her face.

"Larxene, let her go." The rough, familiar voice of Xigbar sounded from behind her. Larxene glared through the corner of her eye, not letting up, but loosening her grip. I shove her off me and walk away, leaving her sending a string of curses at me from the floor. I ignore it. I knew leaving my room would be a bad idea. But I did anyways. I huff and stomp down the hall back to my room.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I switch the music to Disturbed and turn it up loud. Using my ability to control sound to make sure that my music doesn't drift into the hall. Despite David Draimen's screaming, I hear a knock at the door. I roll my eyes.

_Wonder who THAT could be, probably Demyx trying to be nice. _I thought bitterly. I opened the door, not bothering to turn the music down, Xigbar stood there. I raised an eyebrow, mentally turning down the music, fighting laughter at the look on Xigbar's face when he was greeted by heavy metal.

"I came to see if you were ok." He said. I inclined both eyebrows this time, fighting back a bitter comment about the time in which he started to care.

"I'm fine, thanks." I tell him curtly.

"No you're not, your neck is bleeding." He replies, a foreign tone in his voice, stepping forth a little bit.

"It'll stop." I reply, stepping back into my room. Xigbar looks to the ground. Then he returns his gaze back to me.

"At least take this then." He tells me, handing me a potion. I nod, even though I have an arsenal of potions in the corner of my room; I take his, I can tell it was more than just a potion to fix my neck. It is a bit of an offering, I can read it in his eye. Words don't have to be spoken to be heard.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"You're welcome, Driaxenne." He tells me, I am a bit surprised, Xigbar usually isn't that formal, and he never uses my true name. I watch him retreat with a curious look in my eyes. Probably lost a bet with Luxord. I look down at the round bellied jar in my hand, the iridescent green liquid inside sloshing around quietly. I always liked that sound. I smile a bit and close the door, switching the song from Indestructible to Going Down by Sick Puppies. Not much better, but the song was energetic. I almost don't want to use this potion. It is silly, I know, but I place the potion on the dresser and go get one of my own.

Brazenheart watched me. I gave the hawk a glance.

"What?" I asked him, the bird gave me his 'you know what' look. Me and Brazenheart had a type of connection, we could read each other like a book.

"No, that's not it. You honestly think, no way, ew. He's like sixty." I reply in disgust. Brazenheart rolls his eyes sassily.

"HEY!" I yell, annoyed. The bird gives a cry and turns, his back facing me. I huff and drink the potion I retrieved from the pile of remedies (invisible only if one looked for it) in the corner. I go to the trash can and throw the bottle away. I look at the time on my stereo, time to feed Brazenheart. I had to go to the basement. The only place I was allowed to keep the mice I fed to Brazenheart.

Going down to Vexen's lab (AKA The basement) I duck, dodging a projectile from one of Vexen's experiments.

"Would you mind getting that for me?" Vexen asks in his usual cold toned voice. I nod and go back into the hall after what ever it was. I see the small black disk on the ground and pick it up. Walking back into the lab, I give it to the scientist.

"You didn't experiment on all the mice today, did you?" I ask. Vexen shakes his head.

"I left five for that pest of yours," Vexen replies.

"He isn't a pest." I hiss. Vexen scoffs and goes silent. I used to feel sorry for the mice. But seeing what Vexen does to them makes me feel better. Feeding them to Brazenheart was a much better fate than being experimented on… I lift the lid and grab four of them. Brazenheart only eats four.

"Later Vexen." I tell him, concentrating on the wiggling mice in my hands. I leave the basement and go up a floor to my room and feed Brazenheart silently, orchestra music playing softly in the back ground.

"You have the oddest taste in music." I hear Xigbar say. I turn around, a mouse dangling from its tail in my hand. The Freeshooter leans against my doorframe. "I like all music." I reply him. He raises an eyebrow, pushing off the doorframe and entering my room. I turn back to him.

"If you were to leave your room every so often, you might actually start to fit in, you know that right?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Ever cross your mind that I don't want to get attached?" I reply. Xigbar is silent.

"No, but it does now. Why not, Pet?" He asks. I huff.

"You'll all leave and go your separate ways and leave this little Somebody alone all by her lonesome. If I get used to it now, it won't hurt later." I reply. I was the only Somebody in Organization XIII, they forced me to join, one reason why I steer clear of everyone. 'You are powerful, far too rare and powerful to let slip through my hands because you have a heart.' Xemnas told me once.

"What makes you say that?" He says. I laugh, turning back to Brazenheart. My memory flashes back to those who had taken me in the same way as Organization XIII, taken me and left me.

"It just happens to me." I mutter. Brazenheart's sharp beak snapped for the mouse, though missed. I looked at him.

"You're aims getting bad. dude." I tell him, laughing. Clearly, Xigbar thinks I was talking to him, for this is his next remark.

"And who told you that?" He asks, sounding a bit hurt. I turn and look at him bewildered.

"Do you not just see this bird miss the mouse?" I ask him. Xigbar's eye widened and a scarlet blush comes to his cheeks. I turn away to make sure he doesn't see the laughing smile I can't fight. Brazenheart tilts his head to the side and stretches his neck out to the mouse. I give it to him and turn to the Freeshooter behind me. We are silent for a while. I wonder if he is going to say something, he looks like he does.

"What type of music do you listen to?" I ask him, walking past him to the stereo, an attempt to break the silence. "I don't really listen to music." He said. I frowned. It must suck to be a Nobody. I shrugged and changed the CD to Within Temptation. Blue Eyes began to play softly. Xigbar sits down in the chair beside Brazenheart, careful not to disgruntle the bird, due to an attack when Xaldin had came after me in my room. Every Nobody was fine as long as I stood between them and the bird since them, now, Xigbar is vulnerable, and he knows it. I huff and lay down on my too big bed. I stare at the canopy above me. I feel Xigbar's ember gaze on me. I turn my back to him, not really wanting to talk right now.

"What's your problem? We've never hurt you." He tells me. It isn't the Organization XIII it was everyone else that had done me wrong.

"Its not you guys, I'll tell you that much." I reply, turning my head up so my voice can get to him easier.

"Then who?" He asks I growl and roll my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I hiss. Xigbar is silent. For once.

"Because, I do. Now, who was it?" He asks again. I huff, annoyed.

"Some clan, they took me in when I was weak, when they saw I was more powerful than their leader, they tried to kill me. I barely got away with my life." I tell him, my voice quieting. Xigbar grunts somewhat.

"Well. They still exist?" He asks I don't know what he is getting to.

"I think so, unless some great force knocked them out of existence then, they're still around." I tell him.

"Why don't we go pay them a visit?" He asks me, walking into my line of vision. I sit up, giving Xigbar a skeptical look.

"Or not, if you want them to get away with the wrongs they've done to you, then fine with me. I'll just go." Xigbar says, turning to leave.

"Wait." I say standing up. Xigbar gives his signature laugh and turns around.

"I'll take that as an acceptance." He says. I shrug, "Why not." I reply. I open a portal to the world the Organization picked me up in, where the Clan resides. We enter.

Xigbar has a quick look around in the foresty area, sunlight pours in through the branches, struggling to get down to the earth below. Trying to give some nourishment to the ferns below. Xigbar gave a slight huff.

"You remember the way to their headquarters?" He asked, I scrapped my mind for the way to the Sky House. A building up in the trees, the place where they convened for the entire day, and then at night, they would disperse to their private tree houses. They sound like savages, I know, but that is what they are…

"I think its this way." I said, walking north down the path that lay ahead of us. Xigbar nods and follows.

"Seriously, why are you doing this? Two days ago, you didn't even look at me when I walked by. Now you want to help me get revenge on my ex-clan? Mind explaining?" I ask him. Xigbar shrugs.

"Dunno. Just got bored to be honest. Decided to walk around the castle and saw Larxene tossing you around. Guess I wanted to play night in shining armor, just for the hell of it, I guess." I scoff and roll my eyes. Almost regretting asking. I stop when I heard something, pulling my hook swords to me, I get down in a fighting crouch.

"Look who's returned, after we've banished her." I heard a voice, the man I used to love appears in front of me.

"And I'm not playing NICELY!" I lunge forward, swinging a sword at his feet. The hook snags his pant leg and send him flying to the ground. He gets back up in a flash, lashing out at me with a chain. Ducking, I go down, sliding across the ground, then jump up, careening into him with a force. Entwining the chain and my sword, I hook his chain. Pulling I tighten the grip, locking the connecting. I smile and jerk the chain out of his hand. I hear Xigbar shooting, more have come.

My opponent gives a scream, dismissing my left hook sword, I adapt to a chain. Giving a swing, the chain connects with his head, he falls to the ground, limp. I smile and allow the chain to wrap loosely around my arm. Turning, I see Xigbar against five other opponents, and winning. Leaping, I land, sending a sound wave into the ground. The earth shakes, knocking my ex-members off their feet. Conjuring my hook sword, I wait for them to come at me.

I sense someone behind me, lashing out; I swing, the sharpened hook cutting my enemy's cheek. The chief. I give a war cry I learned from them, and lunged forward. Slashing wildly, up, down, left, right. Uncontrollably repeating that pattern. Leaving shallow cuts all over the tall man in front of me.

"Bleed to death, bastard." I hiss and leap away from him, turning in a circle and bringing a deep blow to his stomach. Coming down with an added blow to his head. Knocking him unconscious.

The rest of them scream and run from us. Well, more or less me after showing the monstrous wild side of me. Dismissing my weapons I look up at Xigbar.

"Well I feel better now." I said. Xigbar laughs.

"I should hope. You fight like that all the time?" He asks, giving a weary gaze to the two unconscious people that lay behind us. I shrug.

"Don't know. Maybe." I reply. Xigbar gives me a look.

"Well, lets get back before Saix gets on our case." He tells me I nod and we walk away, going home.

I guess I can say, as I finish my journal entry for the day, that Xigbar really isn't that bad of a guy, and neither is the rest of Organization XIII, maybe they won't all die, maybe now that I'm here, maybe it'll change.


End file.
